


[podfic of] Post Cenam

by Pax



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Latin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post cenam, Marcus Escam fellat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Post Cenam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post Cenam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188477) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This recording uses classical Latin pronunciation. The Latinity is as good as I can make it, but if you depend on a podfic to study for a recitation exam, I seriously question your judgement. The intro/outro music is "Orpheus" by [Synaulia](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000QR0TY4/ref=pd_lpo_k2_dp_sr_1?pf_rd_p=486539851&pf_rd_s=lpo-top-stripe-1&pf_rd_t=201&pf_rd_i=B00000DMKM&pf_rd_m=ATVPDKIKX0DER&pf_rd_r=0JFAGAQMB7PS7XJHEZX1), a group of historians dedicated to recreating ancient instruments and music.

Download: [Minus](http://minus.com/m7xykyRua/) | [Jinjurly's Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/post-cenam)


End file.
